Houses condition
by pumpie2
Summary: House begins to suffer a mysterious conditon, can he find the cause? slash H/W PG-13
1. Chapter 1

House limped as fast as he could towards the lift, willing himself to make it before Wilson caught up with him. Sliding through the door he lent panting against the wall as the doors slid shut on Wilson's confused face.

House sighed; Wilson would just assume he had given House a flash of inspiration or something.

Leaning heavily on his side he knelt his head against the wall and willed for his erection to go down, damning his lack of control. He sighed loudly his mind reeling with possible causes of his condition.

The only thing his mind gave him was puberty, a cause of seemingly random and frequent erections. House groaned and left the lift quickly heading for his bike, concealing himself in his jacket.

The flat was comforting House gazed around and decided what he needed was a scotch, a scotch and his comfy sofa.

Smiling he relaxed into the soft cushions closing his eyes and ignoring the pain in his leg, about to drift off into a peaceful sleep. A loud ringing woke him, House groaned and lent over shuffling his hand around to find the phone.

"Unh…"

"House! Where did you go!?"

"Cuddy"

"Your patient almost died, you haven't been answering calls. I demand an explanation!"

"I wasn't feeling well mommy" House whined down the phone,

"House get back here right now" Cuddy murmured her voice strain with exhaustion

"Whatever it is just come to my office, we need to talk"

"Is that just your way of saying you want in my pants, because I'm game"

Cuddy hung up and House groaned, back to the hospital, back to worrying about his problem.

House blinked at Wilson, he was leaning over the nurses' counter smiling shyly and pulling on his tie. Shaking his head he limped toward Cuddys office and burst in staring at her with his eyebrows raised.

Cuddy looked up and blushed, staring up determinately at Houses face

"Happy to see me?"

She coughed looking pointedly at his crotch; House looked down and let out a exasperated sigh. "It's not for you"

Cuddy frowned "What?"

House sighed again and limped to the sofa, lowering himself slowly and staring at the opposite wall.

"Its been happening for about a month, at first it was only once or twice a week but now it happens a few times a day" he scratched his jaw and lazily turned his gaze on her

"I'm not sure what sets it off"

Cuddy put a hand to her forehead and let out a long breath "is it the…"

"Drugs? No if anything they would stop" Gesturing to himself "_This_"

"Well something must be causing it, have you talked to Wilson? I mean it could be a symptom of …"

Cuddy's voice was lost to House, _Wilson;_ House strained his thoughts back to when it first started.

He had been talking to Wilson and one of his girlfriends and Wilson had joked that House was jealous, House remembered feeling angry all of a sudden and then Wilson had kissed the girl goodbye which had just made him angrier.

House sighed, the next day Wilson had got pasta on his shirt and in his hair because House had jumped up when Wilson woke him up on his sofa. He smiled as he remembered how nice it was to know Wilson was there, and then he remembered a different feeling altogether as Wilson had exited his bathroom, shirtless, his hair wet and floppy in his eyes. Lust.

Houses eyes widened and he let out a great groan of revelation. He only ever got the condition when Wilson was around or if he was thinking about Wilson. He_ fancied_ his best friend.

House turned and stared wide eyed at Cuddy who was staring right back at him with a bewildered look on her face "House?"

"It's Wilson"

"Pardon?"

House just gaped at her, his mind reeling. Suddenly the door to her office opened and Wilson stood his confused face flipping between House and cuddy,

"Uh interrupting anything?"

Cuddy looked up at him and smiled "No, no no what is it?"

"Oh just a report on that patient you asked me to look over"

Wilson turned licking his lips and sliding a hand through his thick wavy hair, House bit back a whimper as Wilson fiddled with his tie, rubbing his neck and shifting his weight from one hip to the other.

He went to say something to House but was stopped by the sight of Houses face buried in his hands, his whole body crunched up.

He shook his head and gave a questioning look to cuddy who shrugged her shoulders and smiled politely, watching him leave the room.

When he was out of sight House rubbed his face with his hands and looked pleadingly at Cuddy, who raised an eyebrow House's erection evident and his face pained.

She paused and nodded "_Wilson_"

A/N: Tomorrow is a better day is currently in hiatus as its muses seemingly don't want to play. However I did have a flash of inspiration with this little story, I'm not sure whether to carry this on so please read and review! It keeps me going.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson paused for a moment as he left the office, subconsciously deciding maybe the nurses' station would be the best place for him. Strolling over he struck up a conversation with Sarah…Susie... something.

House and Cuddy seemed to share a moment and from Cuddy's face something serious was going on.

House suddenly rose to his feet and limped heavily to the opposite corner like a trapped animal, Cuddy's face went from slightly amused to worried and she seemed to question him quietly biting her thumb.

Wilson's heart stopped for a moment when the thought that Houses leg was worse and he was injured in some way struck him, he pushed it to the back of his mind and looked back concentrating on what he could see.

House shook his head, scratching the back of his head and Wilson was woken suddenly from his reverie by the nurse who gave him a playful questioning look

"Drift off there?" she giggled too loudly and patted his arm, Wilson flinched ever so slightly and glanced up at the office, House seemed to have disappeared, frowning he looked down and gave the nurse his bets winning smile

"So sorry but I have to go" the nurse looked decidedly put out

"Oh...right"

Wilson smiled warmly and patted her arm before practically sprinting off to his office to think over what he had just witnessed.

There was a beat of silence and House just made a small whining noise, yes Wilson _of course_ Wilson.

Cuddy started to chew on her thumbnail "What are you going to do?"

House looked at her with something distinctly baffled and rose painfully to his feet limping to the opposite corner in thought

"Well I'm not going to tell him am I!?"

House laughed hoarsely the pain in his voice making cuddy wince.

She sighed loudly "House you will have to tell him…if it doesn't stop.

She rubbed her foreheads and stared at him for a long moment his down turned eyes and obvious shame shining through. House gave no reply he just rubbed the back of his head "Just go…_deal_ with yourself and get back to your patient. I'm sure you will find something to distract you, and as your friend…as your friend I think you should tell him."

House looked at her his face a mix of anger fear and pain

"I can't"

"Well it's not helping ignoring the problem"

"It's worked before" House sighed and moved to the door

"House, just… please be careful" she nodded as if to let him go and House limped/ran down the hall to his own office, trying to ignore Wilson flirting with a nurse his silky voice and easy smile just making Houses escape all the more difficult.

Reaching his office House slammed the door behind him and pulled all the blinds leaving him in a almost pitch black room all outside noise seeming to fade out.

He sighed falling into a chair and rubbing circles into his head, House frowned and bit the inside of his cheek shaking his head.

"This is ridiculous" lying back he crossed his arms trying to think of the most repulsive thing possible.

He was bitterly amused for a moment by his own defiance to gratify himself to Wilson. Strange he should have so much respect for somebody that he wouldn't give himself a brief moment of ecstasy.

Houses eyes opened in panic when a rouge thought just fluttered past his mind. Maybe he didn't want to do that to Wilson because he _loved_ him.

House laughed loudly and brashly at the pure humor that he could possibly be in lo… in love with Wilson ,trying to ignore the panic filling the hole in his chest making his head feel light and airy but his body feel stone heavy.

House barely noticed that his erection had gone down in his brief flurry of fear "What am I going to do"

House rubbed his face again trying to avoid rushing to his coat stand and swallowing his entire bottle of vicodin. He looking over at it with a little moan starting to contemplate running away when there was a quiet knock on his office door.

House paused he knew that knock all too well "_House?_"


	3. Chapter 3

"Go away"

House rubbed his forehead, and screwed his eyes shut.

"House? Are you okay? I mean… your limping…"

"Oh really? The cripple is limping! What a shock we must get him medical attention immediately!"

Wilson's frustrated sigh filtered through the wood "I meant more heavily than normal"

"You've been studying how I walk?"

How sat up slightly glaring at the door, willing Wilson to leave him alone.

Wilson spluttered for a moment "NO!"

House jolted back a little in shock, and rose to his feet creeping slowly to the door in silence.

Wilson stood outside baffled as to why he suddenly felt like he had been cornered; he was jolted out of his reverie by Houses voice suddenly very loud and jarring

"Whoa calm down there Jimmy".

He looked up his eyes wide and tense "Sorry I thought you were falling asleep" he lied effortlessly , trying to ignore how jumpy he felt, Houses face peering out at him from the crack between the door and the frame.

"Right…"

House was smirking and Wilson sighed "I was just"

"Worried?" House cut him off, lifting his eyebrows

Wilson rolled his eyes and turned away "See ya House"

Wilson shook his head as he walked away, stealing a glance at House as he turned the corner. He almost stopped dead; House was leaning against the doorframe, his face pale and clammy, eyes clenched in what appeared to be pain.

He read Houses lips and frowned confused.

House sighed as he watched Wilson's legs and thighs move gracefully down the hall, his jeans feeling tighter by the second. He pressed his forehead up against the doorframe and mumbled to himself "**Shit**, why won't you just _stop_"

He looked up as he turned to walk back into solace when he paused, he could've sworn that Wilson had been there a second ago.

_______________________________________________________________________

Wilson smiled at his receptionist as he walked towards the elevator, masking the confusion and worry that clouded his thoughts.

He sighed at his reflection in the shiny lift doors, why did it always bother him so much when he thought there was something wrong with House?. The voice in his head whispered back to him, '_because you are normally right'_.

Wilson moaned a little at that thought, trying to ignore that the voice had a distinct Housian quality to it. The bright lights of the lobby glared at him, and he walked swiftly to his car, sliding into his seat and gazing out at the space occupied by Houses bike.

He sat for a while wondering why he hadn't started his car yet when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. A familiar lurching leather jacket swinging into view, he was swept with a sudden need to hide, slumping in his seat he watched in the reflection of his mirror as House approached his car, pausing with a confused look on his face.

House limped a little closer causing Wilson to stop breathing, but he stopped, and pulled his mobile out of his pocket pressing a single button and lifting it to his face.

Wilson almost screamed when his pocket began to vibrate, then he realized that it was set to silent and without a sound thanked whichever god he could. What would House think, finding Wilson crouched and _hiding_ in his car?

He looked back up and watched with interest as House bent over his bike, lifting a leg and perching himself on top, taking one last look at Wilson's car he rode off leaving the sound echoing around the solitary car.

Then he sat bolt right up trying to come up with a perfectly valid reason for him to have hid like that, and even more worrying what was it exactly that interested him so much when House got on his bike?

House limped towards the exit simultaneously thankful and upset that he hadn't seen Wilson again that day; he stopped when he saw that Wilson's car was still here. Wilson should've left by now, House walked a little closer surveying it for any signs that Wilson had been there, noting the slight scuff marks which would've come from Wilson's expensive French shoes, and tried to shake the feeling that Wilson was near by.

It was almost like he could sense him; House shook his head again at that thought and pulled his mobile out, pressing speedial one and lifting it to his ear, disappointed when Wilson didn't pick up.

He sighed, the sound loud in the damp cold parking lot and moved towards his bike, thinking maybe a nice long ride would help him sort out the weird emotions whirling around his head and heart.

It had been a strange day for him; normally he felt nothing more than boredom and today …today was full of shame, fear, anger, exhaustion, and most terrifying of all…_love_.

He smiled as he remembered the soft purse of Wilson's lips as he turned to leave House, and the way he had so fervently denied he had been watching the way House walked.

Although he would hate to admit it, it was comforting to know somebody cared.


	4. Chapter 4

House rode for what seemed like hours around the dark drizzling streets, his mind reeling with what exactly he felt what he could do about it and what he was going to have to do to get Wilson to bit his lip again.

House groaned and shifted in his seat, riding on autopilot he thought desperately of his father, the pope and street lights anything to distract him from thoughts of Wilson's pink plump lip caught between tiny white teeth, making them pout, a white strip marring the perfect pink expanse.

Sighing House turned towards home, his speed notching up as he got more desperate, finally limping into his flat and slamming the door, sliding down it with a heavy sigh trying to ignore the friction from his jeans.

House stared down at himself gritting his teeth, his hand lifting almost as if it had a mind of its own but pausing , hovering just above himself his subconscious halting his gratification, his body screaming for it but his heart denying him, House sat on his hand, grumbling.

_So_, now he has a condition which causes ridiculous frequent wood in the presence of his best friend, and not only that, he has a mental block which stopped him from doing anything about it.

Wilson was all he could think about, which meant he couldn't think of anything that his mind would allow him to use to relieve himself.

He was well and truly fucked. House laughed bitterly, _if only_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson sighed and sat up in his seat, pulling out of the car park he frowned at the light smattering of rain, concern for House bouncing around his mind. Shaking his head he let out a long breath and headed towards his hotel.

Wilson parked and raised his eyebrows surprised; he was outside Houses place, rubbing a hand through his hair he studied the door wondering just how he had managed to transport himself there.

'_You drove here. __**idiot**__'_

Wilson groaned at in-his-head-House and in a almost automatic leap he went from inside his car to Houses front door. Smiling at the familiar worn wood he went to knock but was stopped by what sounded suspiciously like House talking to himself.

Pressing his lips together Wilson slipped around to the window and he peered in squinting in at what appeared to be Houses legs sticking out from the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House sat there, his eyes blank and staring down at his feet.

"You stupid dick" House paused and scratched his jaw

"What the hell, you have been friends with him for years and years and now… now you start having problems with him? You don't even know what _it_ is do you? Is it his hair? His _face?_ The way he dresses? I mean you can have a problem like this without even knowing _**why!?"**_

House was gesturing wildly a angry pout on his face. Wilson's blood suddenly ran cold, friend for years and years? House could _only_ mean Wilson… House had a problem with him?

Wilson's face dropped and he became suddenly very aware of the cold drizzle fluttering around him, he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up, it only served to emphasize the chill in his veins.

He turned quickly heading back to his car in a rush and only breathing again when he reached his room. Lying back on the crisp sheets he frowned at the ceiling, fear and confusion flooding his chest.

What had he done? Was House angry at him? Maybe that's why House had been avoiding him, Wilson sighed thoughtfully his mind scrolling through an album of snapshots of House staring too long at him or avoiding his eyes.

Wilson must've done _something_. Groaning Wilson screwed his eyes shut and curled up on his bed, slowly drifting into a fitful dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House frowned at his fellows; they were staring at him waiting for his genius to be bestowed upon them. House let out a short grunt and flicked his baseball from hand to hand, it was obvious what was wrong and it wasn't life threatening.

House looked back up and moved his gaze from fellow to fellow, staring extra hard at Chase and Foreman. He pursed his lips, there didn't seem to be anything remotely attractive about them…well apart from Chases hair, musing for moment, House resisted the urge to ask Chase how he got it so shiny and closed his eyes.

Smiling he blurted out

"Go figure it out yourselves kids; the first to cure him wins…"

House leant forward opening his eyes and pulling out a Hershey bar "This _amazing candy bar!!!_"

He smiled broadly and made ushering movements with his hand "Go go go"

The fellows opened there mouths to argue but closed them again when they saw the look on his face, Houses good mood had suddenly disappeared and he was staring through them at the wall. Sighing they rose to their collective feet and stamped out shooting glances back at the diagnostician.

House had been enjoying his little game with the ducklings when he had spotted Wilson. All the joy seemed to have been sucked out of him, and grief poured through his veins.

It had been two weeks since Wilson had started avoiding him. House groaned and put his head in his hands, going over in his head what had been revolving up there for the past fortnight.

What had he done? Had Wilson noticed? Had Cuddy told him? Or possibly worse, had Wilson just gotten sick of him?

House groaned again louder this time and let his head fall to the desk relishing in the dull thud and pain shooting across his troubled features.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson had been avoiding House for the better part of two weeks now, every minute seemed to last for months.

He had to admit it he was bored, bored without Houses constant interfering bored without marathon movie nights and monster truck rally's, bored of the nurses he had been seeing almost every night just to fill up his time.

Wilson twitched in his seat, all those nurses, a sea of endless blonde hair and red lipstick, they provided gratification but… _Something_ was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly there was a rapt tap on his door and Cuddy was striding into his room, her eyebrows knotted in worry.

"James? Can I ask you something?"


	5. Chapter 5

Houses eyes narrowed as he watched Cuddy walk quickly to Wilson's door and knock politely before letting herself in. He frowned; she had also been avoiding him this past week. Were they together in this? Houses heart suddenly clenched were they _together_!?!?

Wilson raised an eyebrow

"Of course you can"

Cuddy sighed and tapped over to the couch House frequented, perching on the edge her face pinched.

"Wilson… _James_, I know it must be difficult for you, it obviously is a shock but I want you to try and talk to him. I didn't think you could let yourself treat him in a bad way just because of the way he feels…"

Wilson stood up interrupting her

"Treat him badly because he hates me? _Treat him_… I thought I was doing him a favor by staying away. If he hates me, then why would he want me around!?" Wilson realized he was shouting and looked up at Cuddy his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger.

Cuddy went white and stood up, "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what!?"

"Oh god, James I'm sorry I thought he had told you and that's why you weren't talking"

"Told me what!? And how did you know we aren't talking?"

Wilson put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at Cuddy, she sighed and mirrored his pose

"Well when House can hardly be bothered to help his patient and decides maybe his time is better spent staring at your door, its kind of obvious"

"Cuddy, what hasn't he told me"

Cuddy squirmed and pouted, looking anywhere but at Wilson

"Just, try talking to him again please?"

She waited for Wilson to react, jumping when he suddenly nodded and spoke loudly

"Yes, yes if it clears things up."

Cuddy sighed and walked up to his desk, "He doesn't hate you" she looked oddly at him , putting her hand down on his and giving it a squeeze, Wilson looked up at her and smiled, his head clearing g when he saw no hint of a lie in her eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open and House stood staring at them, he went pale and anger boiled in his eyes when he saw their hands ,joined on the desk, .

Wilson's smile slipped away and he blushed, Cuddy stared at House her face contorted with shock.

House looked up at her and his face hardened, he closed his eyes for a second, twitching just once and stamped away.

Cuddy let go of Wilson like he was on fire and ran after him leaving Wilson alone in the office, his mind burning with the image of house in the doorway. He sighed and slumped into his seat, wincing at the tides of guilt flowing over him. He groaned wondering why he felt so guilty. He hadn't done anything.

House couldn't take it anymore; he was limping over to the office door before he had even thought of a valid reason to do so.

He pouted at the door, and steeled himself to talk to Wilson; he watched his arm reach out and push the door open and blinked at the image presented to him.

Cuddy was leant over the desk, he face close to Wilson's, he hand on top of his. He was smiling back at her, his shoulders back relaxed, his eyes locked to her. He looked happy, _relieved_.

Houses heart crumbled.

He hadn't been serious when he had thought they were together…he couldn't look away, but he couldn't look at Wilson so instead he stared at Cuddy.

She had turned and was looking at him wide eyed, shock written all over her face. Houses chest filled with rage, his empty heart burning in him, she knew, she _knew_ how he felt she knew how it affected him and she had lied.

How long had this been going on? How long had they been _fucking?_

House closed his eyes wincing at the images of them together that spilled into his head. Everything seemed to have slowed down, yet his skin was jumping and jolting. He blinked at them and turned quickly, trying to get away before any of them had the sense to follow him.

He winced at the tapping of Cuddy's heels as she ran after him, calling out.

"House _wait_! It's not what you think!!"

House turned just as the doors were closing

"Isn't it" he whispered back, all the pain and rawness of his voice making her skid to a halt, guilt drowning her features.

He let out a breath in the calm quiet of the lift. He felt exhausted and weak, his mind pulsating. Moaning he leant against the wall and screwed his eyes shut.

When had he become so weak? So pathetic? And why did he think he could trust Cuddy, Wilson…_anybody_.

House opened his eyes and stared down at his clenched fist, slowly uncurling it to reveal little half moon cuts in his palm, leaking sluggish spots of blood. His mouth twitched and he lifted his palm closer to his face for inspection, he had forgotten to cut his nails.

House let out a broken bark of laughter, flinching at the awkward sound bouncing off the walls surrounding him. Suddenly he needed air the full force of his heartbreak hitting him, he gasped and wheezed for a breath that wouldn't come.

He was thankful to be alone in the lift, thankful he wouldn't have to hide it this time, terrified of the affect his emotions suddenly held, panting he clutched at his chest, and clawed at the door as it opened to the lobby, ignoring both Cuddy and Wilson who rushed up to him pulling and tugging at his clothes to get him to stop.

House steamed ahead blanching when Wilson accidentally touched the skin on his arm.

He turned and gazed at Wilson for a second pulling his arm out of his grasp and bursting out of the door, the image of Wilson's shocked defeated face burned into he portfolio of images in his head that made his body ache.


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson almost yelped, his hand brushing across the coarse hair and solid muscle of House's arm. He couldn't look away as House wrenched his arm out of Wilson's grip, and stared at him.

For a brief moment it was as if they were the only two people in the world, Wilson took a breath and House was gone, the door still shaking from his exit. He turned and stared at Cuddy

"What just happened?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House stopped gasping for breath, his gasps and pants freezing in the air in front of him, the pale sky seemingly crushing him.

House squeezed his eyes shut and trite to regulate his breathing, his eyes roaming for a clue as to where he was, taking in a pale hilltop overlooking some factory type buildings, a chain link fence surrounding this one massive earthen structure amongst miles and miles of urban scrawl.

House raised his eyebrows; he must've climbed through a hole in the fence. Lowering himself to the floor, hissing at the pain shooting through his leg, soothed by the damp grass.

He pulled his jacket closer around him and tried to remember how he had gotten there, on this peaceful speck of green, smiling he lay back and stared at the clouds, a peaceful speck clear of Cuddy clear of the hospital, clear of Wilson.

His smile dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy sighed and glanced around at the people staring at them,

"Come on, my office"

She pulled Wilson's arm and they moved quickly locking the door behind them.

Wilson sat where House had, adopting a similar pose and frowning up at Cuddy.

"Well"

"Look James, I told him to tell you himself but he obviously didn't, I know what happened between you two but he never meant to hurt you, I really want to explain ... IT would sound wrong coming from me, I cant tell you. House… House confided in me"

"Confided? What did he say?"

"I told I can't"

"Just tell me this, has he been sick? Is it his leg? Did I say something?"

"No no no its nothing like that. He is fine"

"Then why was he limping so heavily, it's been almost a month and a half and almost every time I see him he is sitting down or is limping heavily"

Cuddy blushed a beetroot shade and covered her mouth coughing politely

"He has been having some… issues"

Wilson frowned even more confused "What?"

"He… he has been having frequent uh" Cuddy made a lewd gesture, and blushed even deeper Wilson stood suddenly and gaped at her

"You mean" he gestured with his hand and she nodded,

"Why? Is it the drugs…?!?"

"Noo I said that but he said that"

Wilson interrupted "They wouldn't help …yeah"

Cuddy nodded and there was an awkward silence

"Is _that_ what?" Wilson opened his hands, palms facing up eyebrow raised. Cuddy nodded

"Why couldn't he come to me about it? I mean he is more likely to come to a male friend about this kind of thing isn't he?"

"Well…"

"I mean I would understand better than a female, no offence" Cuddy frowned "Unless he had a specific reason to not tell me"

Wilson looked up his face bewildered, Cuddy paused and stepped forward cautiously

"_James"_

Wilson's face bunched up

"There could only be two reasons he wouldn't tell me" Wilson held up a finger "One, he cant trust me because he thinks I'd laugh at him, _embarrass_ him"

Wilson held up another finger "Two I caused this" Wilson blanched

"It could only be the first one… House doesn't trust me" Wilson shook his head and stared at the floor wide eyed, his face pained.

Cuddy froze her mouth slack her eyes glued to the broken form of Wilson

"James, you've got it wrong" she whispered but Wilson wasn't looking at her anymore, he was mumbling to himself

"He doesn't trust me, I trust him…more than anybody and I…I… I care about him he would trust me if he cared. But he doesn't and that hurts me now why does it hurt me so much… it shouldn't hurt so much but it does this is wrong"

Wilson grabbed his hair "Why did I feel so guilty why was I so interested. Was it because I need his attention? Is it because I see him as the alpha male and I felt guilty for betraying him, but how was I betraying him…this isn't right"

He began to rub his forehead "Oh god am I… do I… no no no I mean obviously he has a charm of sorts, a way of talking, thinking and he isn't the ugliest guy I've ever met. He _is_ in pretty good shape and he has _those eyes,_ what I would give to have those eyes, mine are so dull and ugly, but he has those dancing eyes…what did that woman say oh yes they are like stars gone supernova"

Wilson let out a gasping manic laugh "Oh god oh no oh god oh god"

He started to rock in his seat "I'm _in love_ with my _best friend_"

Wilson stared up at Cuddy his face shocked and terrified, a mirror of House own revelation. Cuddy's heart clenched and she rushed to him, sitting down and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

'Its okay Jimmy"

"How can it be okay, he doesn't even trust me" he whispered back to her, slumping defeated the heat and fear of the moment dissipating into his exhaustion

"You were wrong, he does trust you. _You_ caused it"

Wilson turned and stared her in the eyes "W…what?"

"He loves you, in the very least he _likes_ you…like that" Cuddy smiled nodding at him Wilson's face dropped his face baffled, what she had just said dawning on him

"He... Oh god"

"He ran away because he thought I was hitting on you"

Wilson frowned and chuckled "_You_ hitting on _me_?"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Why are you still here?"

"What?"

Cuddy pushed him to his feet smiling, Wilson smiling back at her

"I…"

"Go go go, find him! I'll say it was an emergency"

Wilson gave her a quick hug and laughed before running from the room almost knocking over a nurse just walking by, he smiled at her apologizing as he disappeared around a corner.

The nurse stared at Cuddy who just shook her head smiling "He has a emergency"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson was wandering around outside the hospital looking for a clue as to where House went, he hadn't driven home. The bike was still here, spotting some smokers he approached.

"Hi did you happen to see a limping man go past here?"

"The angry cripple"

Wilson frowned at the man who had spoken; he was balding and giving hacking coughs between pants.

"_Yes_" Wilson crossed his arms frowning at the man, who gave a grunt and smiled a slimy smirk squinting at Wilson

"who are you his _boy_friend? He went that way" the man nodded towards a car park and to the alley between two shops Wilson nodded and began to walk away, but turned back and leant into the man whispering loudly

"Smoking is killing you" he began to pull away but then smiled and leant in again "And yes , yes I am"

Wilson smiled at the man taking his cigarette and crushing it under his shoes, the man went pale and suddenly flushed.

Wilson gave him a pleasant smile and stamped off toward the alley looking for another clue.

It came in the form of two footprints a cane print, pressed into the mud at the side of a road, heading down the street towards a arcade, Wilson smiled and followed the trail noticing a lot of quarters spilt on the floor, a manager was crouched over it grumbling about a 'crazy limping twat' Wilson smirked and rushed over

"Uh did you see a … a man go through here" the manager stopped and stared up at him scrutinizing Wilson's face

"If you're looking for that clumsy bugger he went that way" the manager pointed out of the opposite door and over to a chain link fence surrounding what appeared to be a field, Wilson smiled

"Thank you" and ran towards the door laughing as the manager started shouting after him about expenses and suing.

The chain link fence had a hole in it, and a trail of flattened grass footprints leading up to an point Wilson couldn't see, a small piece of dark blue cotton, matching the color of Houses shirt was stuck in the broken chain and Wilson stopped staring at it, House could be just over that hill.

Shaking he crouched and pushed his way into the field admiring the light sky and the views as he climbed the hill, stopping dead when he spotted House lying on his back ten feet away.

Smiling gently he crept over and lay down next to his best friend, House cracked open a eye and murmured to the sky

"Cant leave me alone can you"


	7. Chapter 7

They lay in companionable silence for a while, gazing up at the pale blue sky, the clouds spread like melting butter glowing with hidden sunlight. Wilson broke the silence

"House"

A twitch next to him, Houses elbow knocking into Wilson's. He waited for a reply and when it never came he tried again

"Are you going to tell me what happened just then?"

Houses head lolled around and landed facing away. Wilson sighed and rose up to rest on his elbows. He looked over his friend, paying careful attention to his broad shoulders; long lean legs and pleasing profile, letting the mania in him subside.

Finding out his true feelings and being told they are reciprocated in almost the same moment had sent him into a strange frame of mind. He contemplated how strange it was that time had sped up, it had been only a moment ago it seemed that he had been in Cuddy's office contemplating his discovery and now, now he was here next to House.

House rolled back over and stared up again at the sky

"Are you going to stare all day?"

Wilson flinched at the sudden noise tearing him from his thoughts.

"What happened? I don't understand"

House finally looked at him, Wilson shivered, the light breeze masking his reaction as just a shiver of cold.

"Are you fucking her?"

Wilson frowned "Lisa?" a question.

House blinked slowly at him, his face expressionless. Sighing the younger man scratched his head, sitting up and resting his arms on his knees

"You like her?"

Wilson felt a sting of fear, maybe Cuddy had got it wrong, maybe House had lied to her; maybe House didn't like him like that at all. House closed his eyes and scratched lazily, his other hand flexing in the grass.

The air was even colder now, a light breeze fluttering through their hair, the sky bright the sun illuminating the clouds leaving the landscape dusky and grey.

"I wasn't the one holding hands like a twelve year old girl"

"I wasn't holding her hand! She put her hand on mine"

House opened one bleary eye and gazed over his face, closing it again when he had mapped out every feature.

"Why did she do that?"

Wilson blushed and lay back down, trying to cool his flaming face , concentrating on the feeling of the cool dew from the grass weeping into the back of his shirt.

"She was comforting me"

House scoffed "Was she comforting you the same way you 'comforted' all those nurses?" He sounded bitter.

"Look if its Cuddy you're after I'm sure she is free for you to… spawn or spore or whatever it is you do"

Wilson whispered harshly his eyes squinting in the failing light, hands twitching resting on his knees his body twisted to face the diagnostician.

House frowned flashing eyes narrowed and finally he faced his friend full on, studying the soft caring eyes, now devoid of any feeling.

"It isn't Cuddy" House spoke plainly, looking into the grass.

Wilson paused it was now or never, he opened his mouth to speak, to take the next step when House suddenly moved to stand, using his cane to help prop him up, facing down the hill and away from him.

"I have to go, I have things to do"

Wilson paused "Like what?"

House tried to ignore the hope picking away at his stone heart, he was certain he had heard dejected tone in Wilson's voice.

Like he didn't want him to leave.

"Oh you know, people to torture candy to steal"

Wilson chuckled in spite of himself "I hope the kids get you back"

"Oh they won't, they will forever rue the day they met the fearsome Doctor House"

Wilson laughed, House joining in after a beat, silence settling uneasily as House gave Wilson an inquisitive look

"So are you fucking?"

Wilson sighed "No"

"But you wish you were?"

House sounded strange, distant. Wilson hesitated for a second; House seemed to take this as conformation and turned to walk away,

"See ya around Jimmy"

When Wilson looked up next he was gone. Moaning into the brisk crisp air the oncologist slipped backwards and lay on the grass. He was exhausted and confused.

Cuddy had said House liked him, but he could see nothing…not one clue to support this. Maybe it was wishful thinking on both their parts; maybe House had lied to her.

"Shit"

Wilson shouted out, jumping when he felt the first drips and drops of rain. The drive home served only to depress and confuse him more; the lights of the streets flashing in his eyes, his headache building as he drove home to the hotel.

House tried to ignore his wrenching gut as he walked away from Wilson. For a moment he felt like he was getting somewhere that maybe they _weren't_ fucking, but Wilson has hesitated, the moment hanging in the air around them.

Maybe they weren't, but Wilson wished they were.

He had tried to ignore this thought all the way home, that thought and the ones that followed it. Wilson would get what he wants, the infamous panty peeler, Cuddy wouldn't stand a chance.

When he had reached the sanctity of his sofa he tried to relax back into it, his mind pulsing and flexing with all the possible connotations of what had been said on top of that hill.

Maybe Wilson was going to say he didn't wish they were, maybe House had been too quick to run away.

He grunted and grabbed for the remote, he didn't need to revisit _that_ particular problem of his. Always leaving before the best part, limping away to be alone.

The next morning House awoke and got dressed his mind swirling with uncertainty, was Wilson not ignoring him anymore? What did Wilson's feelings for Cuddy mean to there friendship, to the relationship House dreamed of?

He stared at his haggard face in the mirror and sighed, not jumping when he heard the key scraping in the lock.

Wilson let himself in for the first time in weeks and went straight to the kitchen, grocery bag in hand. House grinned and limped out leaning on the doorframe gazing at the familiar comfortable sight.

Wilson's hair was fluffy sticking up everywhere, recently washed. House took a deep breath in his grin widening; he could smell the spicy cinnamon of Wilson's shampoo mixed with his aftershave.

Chuckling he raised an eyebrow as a flustered Wilson spun round on the spot and eyed him with a small frown.

"What are you laughing at?"

House just smiled.

"Have you _been_ shopping since- "

Wilson stopped abruptly and the air ran cold Houses smile fading

"Since you started to avoid me?"

Wilson put his hands on his hips and pointed at House accusingly

"_You_ didn't even try to get me to talk to you"

"Well you can't blame me, every time you saw me you ran the other way"

Wilson sighed his shoulder slumping "Look, I bought some bacon and stuff"

Wilson gesture to a small pile of groceries on the side his eyes slowly revolving back to house. House stood silent then his face broke into a small grin

"I want…"

"Two bacon rashers, one egg two sausages two slices of bread lightly toasted"

House laughed thankful Wilson had butted in, he had been about to say something stupid like he wanted Wilson to move back in with him.

House scratched the back of his head, again silently thanking god he had been interrupted.

"I am at your whim O' great boy wonder chef "

House bowed awkwardly and Wilson laughed smiling at his friend.

"Take a seat" he gestured to the couch and raised an eyebrow turning back to face the stove.

House limped forward and let himself fall back onto the sagging seat

"Wilson!"

He called out causing the oncologist to turn, hands back on hips

"_What_?"

House grinned

"Make it snappy eh?, we're gunna be late for work"


	8. Chapter 8

For two days they carried on like nothing had changed, nothing had happened and for two days Wilson could barely control the raging volcano of confusion, fear and tension he was sitting on.

He sighed, unlocking the door trying to juggle the beer and balance the pizza as he let himself in. It was the L-word tonight. Wilson smiled at House and opened two beers, the others going into the fridge and brought his prizes over.

"You look like shit"

Wilson blushed and turned to serve the pizza, hiding his face from House

"Yeah well, I lost another kid"

House was silent for what felt like an eternity, Wilson waiting for his judge jury and executioner to decide whether he was lying or not. He _hadn'_t lost a kid, he felt awful for using them like this but he wasn't ready to ask House, or to tell him.

"Oh"

House sounded decidedly nonchalant. He knew not to ask. Wilson turned handing a slice to House and giving a weak smile

"Anyway, let's watch some TV"

House raised an eyebrow form his position on the couch

"It will take my mind off things" Wilson stammered trying his best pleading look.

House granted him this small win and let it go moving his legs to allow Wilson to slide past and take his regular place on the couch.

Wilson awoke what felt like hours later, an old western playing in the background the black and white shimmering like static to his tired eyes, clichéd dialogue whispering quietly from the set. Wilson sighed and reached for the remote, halting when he felt a warm breath on his neck, his arm trapped under a heavy body.

House had fallen asleep and slumped against him, his head on Wilson's shoulder, resting on top of Wilson's arm. Wilson felt the air be sucked from him and he blushed, ignoring the goose bumps from the older mans proximity.

Sighing Wilson tried to pull his arm out from under House, reasoning that if he could just turn the TV off he could sleep some more and even if they woke together it would be less awkward than Wilson's arm around House like this.

"Mmm" House moaned in his sleep and seemed to stir, Wilson paused

"Jim-my" House groaned again and opened his eyes blearily, gazing up at Wilson face.

"House?" House frowned, pouting "Jimmy come here"

Wilson blushed but sat back so he was face to face almost, Houses hand curling around his bicep, his chin resting on Wilson's shoulder.

"What is it House"

House frowned and yanked on Wilson's arm pulling him down so they were face to face. Wilson licked his lips frowning back at House

"MMmm" House made a soft sound at the back of his throat and moved forward the inch needed to connect their lips.

Wilson froze, the light brush of Houses stubble and the soft press of his lips seemed to shoot electricity straight down to his groin and he let out a quiet moan, melting into the kiss. Houses hand slid up his back and into his hair tugging lightly at the thick brown locks, his other still grasping Wilson's bicep tightly.

Finally Wilson pulled back about to ask what it meant when House smiled sleepily "Jimmmm-yyy"

Wilson chuckled "Greg?" he whispered. But House was already asleep.

The next morning was cold, an icy breeze flowing through Houses flat from a window opened in the warm muggy night. This woke the diagnostician with a start and he groaned his mind groggy, he shifted slightly his leg pulsating with pain his mouth dry with a strange taste.

He raised an eyebrow when he realized he was lying next to something or someone warm, in his haze he moved closer to it stopping when he smelt a familiar spicy scent.

Wilson's aftershave.

House opened his eyes fully staring up at the younger man, so untroubled in his slumber. House moved to clasp a hand around his mouth as he gasped but found it was wound around the younger mans soft warm bicep, the other clenched in the shirt over his stomach.

House paled and removed his hands shifting away and trying to get to his room as fast as he could.

He couldn't explain how they had ended up tangled like that or the satisfied smile on Wilson's face. He couldn't deal with it now, and he couldn't remember what had happened, how far he had gone. _What he had said_.

House groaned as he changed his clothes, moaned at his reflection in the mirror and sighed as his erection refused to go down, the possibilities of what had happened and the memory of Wilson's warmth, his scent the sight of him crowding Houses mind.

When Wilson awoke the second time the flat, the air felt warm and he could smell recently brewed coffee. Wilson smiled, House had _kissed_ him.

Groaning as he sat up he wondered vaguely where House was and stretched his back popping and muscles aching from sleeping on the couch. Everything had been cleaned up and there was fresh coffee in the pot, but no sign of House.

Wilson frowned stumbling around the flat, he was gone.

Wilson gasped and checked his watch, how late must he have been if House had already gone to work? He raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw it was 7o'clock in the morning. Surely House wouldn't have left already?

He groaned and slumped against the counter, coffee mug in hand, House had kissed him and Wilson had kissed back.

It was almost lunch time before he snapped, he was tired of staring out of his office and across to where the diagnostician was shouting and gesturing to his fellows. Wilson sighed, this was it he was bored of running around House.

They were going to face this head on.

Wilson bit his lip and smiled at Mrs. Rathers, excusing her and standing to walk her to the door. She turned and smiled up at him eyes wet mouth trembling with gratitude

"_Thank you_" she whispered clasping his hand and he smiled at her nodding his head.

Turning Wilson shut the door and steeled himself for what he was about to do. It knew he couldn't keep living like this, like everyday he was wandering around with a secret so big and dark on his back that if he fell he would never get up.

Wilson rushed over to his counter, brushing his hair and checking his teeth, feeling like a twat. Why would House care how he looked right now? House had seen him cry, House had seen him vomit House had even seen him wet the bed; even If that one was Houses own doing.

House was sitting leisurely in his office, twirling his cane and watching Wilson's office. His patient had a simple case of poisoning and he had sent the ducklings off to treat her, leaving him time alone to ponder what had happened.

All of a sudden Wilson burst into the room, his face angry.

"House we need to talk"

House sat up and stared at him, Wilson was stood at arms length, close enough for House to smell him, to see the confusion in his eyes. It all came back and House winced.

He had kissed Wilson, and Wilson had kissed him back.

"About what?"

"Judging from the look on your face you know what"

House frowned he could just pretend he didn't… maybe Wilson would drop it.

"You kissed me!" Wilson shouted pointed accusingly at House.

Suddenly the fellows burst in, stopping in their tracks and staring between the two older doctors, the tension in the room obvious.

"Uh… she isn't reacting to the antidote?" Foreman murmured his eyebrow raised.

Wilson blushed and lowered his arm, staring at House pleadingly. House gaped at the group in front of him, his gaze landing on Wilson.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the oncologist.

"_You_ kissed me _back_"


	9. Chapter 9

This is the final chapter; the next one will be an epilogue of sorts. Thanks to all my reviewers you have been amazing (:

Wilson blushed his bravado disappearing, he stepped back and put a hand on his hip, the other running self consciously through wavy brown hair. He glanced at the fellows who were staring at him in shock, the room seemed small and he pulled at his shirt, vaguely wondering why he suddenly felt so hot. He frowned and looked back at House

"You started it"

"I was drunk"

"Not _that_ drunk"

House was silent, the whole room tensed, the air thrumming with anticipation. The silence broken by four beepers going off at once, the fellows were frozen to the spot, only House moved.

He looked up still watching Wilson "Your patient is coding"

The fellows continued to gape

"Oh for gods' sake, your patient is coding! Forget my love life will you!"

All three fellows shut their mouths with a snap and looked warily between themselves before running out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

"You weren't that drunk"

House blinked and stood up "Wasn't I?"

"No, you would never have remembered if you were"

House flushed slightly and he limped to the window staring out, hiding his face from his friend.

"House what is this?"

A simple question that made Houses husk of a heart clench pain and fragile emotions flicker. Wilson licked his lips

"Greg? I have to admit I'm confused"

Houses shoulders twitched at the use of his first name

"Since when were we on first name terms"

Wilson smiled despite his confusion

"Since you called me Jimmy"

House turned and stared at him, his brow creased, Wilson knew this look. It meant House was working on a difficult problem, it meant he was a difficult problem.

"Look , Cuddy told me that you've had this…condition now for a few weeks, and that you said you like me, as more than friend .Then when I talked to you, you shut down and I thought she had got it wrong, that it was Cuddy you like, then you seemed to think _I_ like Cuddy and then you kissed me and then I wake up and what seemed like the best day of my life to find you gone, like I'm a poorly judged one night fling and you have to sneak away before I wake up? I just… please tell me what is going on"

House was silent and Wilson groaned stamping up to him so they were nosed to nose, they stood like this neither man breathing for a moment before Wilson reached out and touched Houses arm.

The older man jumped and stepped back "Jimmy I can't"

Wilson pulled away, he was angry.

"You can't? You can't _what_ House? You can't tell the truth? You can't trust me? You're not getting out of it that easily! You can't… you know what I can't let you do this, House you know what that kiss meant, I know you do and I don't give a crap if your scared, I don't give a crap "

Wilson was panting, ignoring the people staring at them through the glass, obviously having heard Wilson. House was pale and shocked, his eyes searching the face of Wilson.

He looked so venerable Wilson felt bad for shouting like that. But it hurt that House was going to put a stop to the best thing that could've happened to the both of them before it had even started.

House paused before taking two strides forward until he was just out of Wilson's reach, "You're sure this is what you want? That I…I am what you want? Because if we start this, there is no going back we can't just go on like before. I cant just go on like before"

Wilson ran a hand through his hair again and sighed "Greg, I have never been so sure of anything in my life"

House looked up with a wary smile "I bet you say that to all your wives"

Wilson raised his eyebrows allowing a small smile to leak onto his face

"They never thought to ask"

House moved slightly closer and reached out a hand to touch Wilson's tie, running his hand slowly down feeling the soft silk slip between his fingers, Wilson's eyes widened with wonder, House was being tender, fragile even.

"Greg" he whispered, his voice pulling the older man face up so there noses brushed and House breath ghosted over Wilson face, large rough palms sliding around his waist and slipping between the fabrics to smooth over the soft skin of his hip.

Houses breath hitched and he leapt forward crashing his lips to Wilson's jaw, sucking and kissing his way across to his earlobe. Wilson groaned and in one swift movement reached out wrapping his hand around the back of Houses neck twisting his fingers into the short sharp hair in the nape of his neck and wrenching his towards his lips.

They crashed together all teeth and tongues , stumbling backwards until Houses legs bumped into the desk causing them to crash backwards, Wilson landing on his lap as they lay backwards, House let out a short yelp and they pulled away staring at each other smiling in the hazy light the air shimmering around them, breathing synchronized eyes bright.

"You okay?" Wilson whispered his hand subconsioncly tightening on Houses tee.

House licked his lips and looked up at him

"Yeah I can I just.." he shifted under Wilson and together they sat up, Wilson taking his place to sit next to his friend on the desk, both men tidying themselves up , stealing glances and smiling.

"Sooo what does this make me?"

Wilson looked at him studying the lines and curves of Houses face,

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not your girlfriend am I?"

Wilson laughed "Oh, god no"

House chuckled suddenly looking wary "We came out "

Wilson smiled and moved his hand closer so their wrists brushed together, he knew he had to be careful, House probably wasn't comfortable enough for him to be too touchy feely yet.

"Well, you kind of forced _me_ out"

House chuckled "Well you were barely in to begin with, I mean look at you, if you were anymore camp you would literally be a woman"

Wilson squinted his eyes and sighed in mock anger "I hate you"

House smiled "So now you're lying to me? Wow that was fast , in all your other relationships it took maybe two...three hours before you felt the need"

Wilson stood up, hands on hips "I've lied to you before"

"Oh yeah I forgot, you are an awful boyfriend"

"I'm your boyfriend am I?"

"No you're my best friend"

"Well that implies there is nothing between us"

"Oh I don't know I think it at least implies friendship"

"Is what we just did equal to friendship with you?"

"No but boyfriend sounds stupid, like I'm a teenage girl and you own a hotrod "

"Well what would you suggest" Wilson was getting frustrated.

House chuckled which caused Wilson to huff and cross his arms his hair sticking up from their earlier exertions.

"I don't know... how about _Jimmy?_ I don't see why you need a title don't you have enough of them already? Anyway being named as my best friend is honor enough"

Wilson rolled his eyes "Nice to see your ego hasn't suffered"

House laughed moving his hand subconsciously over Wilson's his ears turning red when he realized what had done.

"So do you uh... I mean I am the one... uh"

"Are you asking me if I love you?"

House licked his lips looking anywhere than at Wilson, shifting in his seat.

He scratched the back of his neck silently pondering just when Wilson had learnt to read his mind; he had no reason to know exactly what House was asking. He was considering mentioning this when Wilson squeezed his hand

"Yeah"

House turned his head so fast his eyes took a second to catch up

"What?" he coughed trying to clear the hoarse tone he seemed to have developed

Wilson was smiling cautiously "Yeah, I think I love you"

House raised his eyebrows "You think?"

"Fine, I _do_"

House could stop the grin from bursting forth and he laughed enjoying the warmth spreading trhoguh him. He felt good. His euphoric haze abruptly interrupted by Wilson's hand tugging on his arm

"Uh say it back?"

House froze "I uh... I love you"

House was so quiet, struggling with each word. Wilson sighed with relief and brushed his lips softly against the older mans.

"Good"


	10. Chapter 10

Wilson woke at 7 o'clock on the dot. He smiled and rubbed his face, rolling onto his back in his bed, it would be a good day. He got up quickly and made a hot breakfast smiling and whistling as he worked, the same grin dragging him through his morning routine, time moving so fast Wilson barely had time to register it before he was out the door and driving towards the hospital, ready to ensure his plans would be put into place.

House blearily opened his eyes; his mind fuzzy in the warmth of his bed, pain slowly creeping into is leg. House reached a slow clumsy arm out and took two loose vicodin off of the bedside table, swallowing them quickly and easily.

He groaned as he rose from his bed and limped to the bathroom, trying ton make himself look less haggard. He sniffed the kitchen and smiled when he found pancakes in the fridge. Stuffing them down he groaned in anger at his beeper, it pulsating loudly on the table. Sighing House limped out of his home and froze, his bike was missing.

He felt sick and angry and stamped out to where his car sat a pink post it on the windscreen. House raised his eyebrow and snatched it off a familiar scrawl leaping out at him

Your bike got hit in the night, I got it taken away to be fixed. Don't panic. I put your car key in your coat pocket. House let out a breath and stuck his had into his pocket fingers closing around the sharp metal keys. House stared longingly at his bikes parking space but slid into the seat and drove away.

Wilson was sick of being asked what he was so happy about, he would just nod and say it was a good day. Anticipation swarming in his gut. He could barely think with it, jumping out of his seat when his alarm rang signaling lunch. He hurried down to the canteen almost breaking into a run the closer he got knowing that if he stopped, he may never get there.

House smiled for the first time since he had gotten to the hospital, Wilson was sat already in there regular seats in the canteen his nervousness clear from where House stood. The younger man was practically bouncing in his seat, glancing around his eyes darting from door to door until they finally came in to contact with Houses.

House grinned and nodded at the oncologist limping as fast as he could in case Wilson exploded before he got there.

"Hey Jimmy"

Wilson beamed up at him, "Hey"

House leant in and pecked Wilson on the lips before sliding into his seat. Wilson couldn't hold it in any longer and blurted out what he had been dying to say all day

"Happy anniversary"

House chuckled "Okay now? You looked like you would explode for a second there"

Wilson laughed ducking his head "Well it's nice to actually remember my anniversary for once"

House grinned "Congratulations at least now when you spend it with me, you wont have to buy ridiculous expensive gifts to make up for it"

"I can do that anyway, I booked us dinner tonight at seven"

House nodded taking half of Wilson's sandwich and inspecting the filling "Ew prawn salad? Okay you got me. You obviously went and bought me a gift"

Wilson blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, reaching out to take the sandwich off of House frowning when the diagnostician snatched his hand back.

"I though you hated prawn salad"

"Exactly and that's why you got it, so to punish you I'm going to eat this anyway. It's a matter of principle. So where is this gift? C'mon gimme gimme gimme"

Wilson beamed so suddenly House was caught off guard and froze mouthful of sandwich. "Well finish your lunch and you can come see it"

House frowned his mind suddenly reeling with all the possibilities, he swallowed hard. "What is it?"

"No telling, it's a surprise" Wilson's insides were buzzing, he had done well this time, he knew that this anniversary would be his best yet. They finished there lunch in record time house practically leaping out of his seat and heading towards there offices, sure that's where his gift would be.

Wilson however rose slowly to his feet and crossed his arms, smirking at his lovers retreating back "Uh Greg? This way"

House froze and raised an eyebrow, following Wilson out the door and eventually out of the hospital all together. "Where are we going?"

They arrived at the car park to find all three fellows cars blocking the view of Houses parking space, Wilson bouncing on the soles of his feet with glee.

"Jimmy what is this?"

"Go take a look"

House frowned at him but obliged, limping slowly around the cars until his present came into a view. Houses mouth dropped open and he visibly wobbled on his cane.

Sat where his car should have been was a large black motorbike, its sides spiked and blown out new helmet and jacket sitting on top. Wilson laughed at the look on Houses face and walked up next to him grabbing his arm

"Figured I'd get something you'd actually like rather than something romantic"

House leant into him his face still shocked "This is the most romantic thing anybody has ever given me"

Wilson chuckled and squeezed Houses hand "Go on then try it out"

House practically bounced away from him, sliding on the jacket and helmet and lifting his leg over the bike grinning at Wilson.

Suddenly Chase burst out of the hospital his arms panicked swirling around. "House! She needs surgery!"

House frowned and pouted at Chase "Right _now_?"

Chase could barely catch his breath "Yes _now_!"

"But… the bike?"

Chase frowned at him crossing his arms "House I think our patient is a little more important than a stupid bike"

Wilson nodded towards the exit and House's sighed his face dropping "Not to me it isn't" he slumped in his seat slowly getting off the bike and following Chase away.

Wilson sighed disappointed for House when his lover shouted out, the sound reverberating around the empty car park

"You will have to wait until dinner for your present"

Wilson gasped shocked that House had actually got him a gift, grinning he folded the jacket and slid it into the storage box on the back of the bike, next to the helmet.

Wilson was sat outside the operating theatre head in his hands new suit rumpled, hair sticking up where he had been running his hands through it. His excitement for the day wearing thin, it was almost over, suddenly House burst out of the operating room, sweaty and haggard looking. He stopped when he saw Wilson seated, holding a plastic bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"Clean suit and shirt, new shoes for you"

House raised his eyebrows limping forward, frowning when Wilson moved the bag away from him

"We missed the reservation"

House frowned and mouthed the word "oh"

"It's okay; I mean it wasn't your fault. I just wanted our first anniversary to be special"

Wilson looked so downhearted House felt bad, he actually felt guilty. "I'm sorry your day was ruined"

Wilson sighed and looked up at him "Can we go home?"

House stared at him for a moment and then nodded, leaning towards Wilson when he stood up softly brushing his lips against the oncologists and heading toward the exit

"Hey it isn't ruined; I can make it up to you"

Back at home Wilson was feeling better; he smiled as he stirred the pot, the kitchen warm Houses soft piano playing in the background.

"Dinners ready!"

Wilson served the curry and brought it out into the living room, grinning at House who was already in his seat looking up at him expectantly

"Great, I got our evening tivo'd , and whiskey right here" House gestured next to his seat grinning . Wilson sighed and sank into his seat, handing his lover dinner.

They ate in comfortable silence, the film House had selected largely being ignored in place of stolen glances and soft smiles. When they had finished Wilson got up straight away to take the plates to the kitchen.

House took this time to prepare his own surprise. Wilson sighed happily; at least they always could have this, even if they never went on proper dates. He wiped his hands on a dishcloth and wandered back into the living room, the cold floor shocking his sockless feet, he stopped when he noticed that House had disappeared.

"Greg?" he crept toward the bedroom finding nothing, the same for the bathroom .House wasn't in the flat.

Wilson pouted hands on hips. "Greg where are you?" he slumped back into the sofa groaning. He didn't need this to ruin the end of his day, his opened his eyes and flexed his fingers as they brushed over a piece of paper

'_I'm at the park, come quick.'_

Wilson frowned running a hand through his hair and rolling his eyes. Of course House would want to do something strange today. He sighed accepting that he would have to go outside into the cold winter night and find his lover.

Slipping on a pair of shoes, his favorite coat and one of Houses old scarves he tramped outside heading for the nearest park.

House watched Wilson's back retreat and clambered to his feet as quietly as he could, freezing as he fell into the side table fearing the noise would cause his younger over to come running.

When he didn't House let out a breath and pulled his coat, sneakers and jacket from their hiding place behind the piano, ensuring he had his gift and had left the note. Then fully dressed he limped as quickly as he could passing the door of the kitchen admiring Wilson's ass as he bent over the cupboards to put away the plates.

Forcing himself to carry on he slowly creaked open the door and let it close slowly behind him hurrying away to hide at the park.

Wilson stamped his feet and glanced around, looking or tell tale cane prints in the falling snow. He stopped when he spotted a dark form sat on a bench on top of the hill, snow falling in white clouds around him the light from the streetlights making everything glistening, the only sounds Wilson's panting breaths and the soft flutter of snow.

Wilson raised an eyebrow and walked quickly over to where House was sat staring out into the white abyss.

"Greg?"

House looked at him smiling softly and looking back out into the snow.

"Ooo_-kay_"

Wilson slid in next to the diagnostician, scooting closer trying to steal the warmth radiating from him.

"Jimmy, what time is it?"

Wilson raised his eyebrows and shook his wrist blinking at the clock face of his watch "Uh five to twelve"

"Five minutes left"

"Greg what is this"

House looked at him for moment as if weighing up scenarios, and then he slowly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a thick gold band staring at it like a foreign object. Wilson couldn't breathe

"G-G-Greg are you…proposing?"

House blushed and looked at him "I like to think of it more as claiming you as my own"

Wilson beamed "You got me something romantic"

Houses head ducked and he mumbled something "Is that a yes?"

Wilson grabbed his arm and took the ring, sliding it onto his finger "Yes"

House nodded letting a small smile flicker over his features. Wilson examined the ring, his grin growing with every detail his took in. The band was thick and heavy, completely plain except for a single letter engraved just inside.

"H?"

"H for Houses" House smiled at him and looked up into the clouds

"H for Houses" Wilson murmured to himself admiring the ring "That is just so…"

Wilson looked up at his lover smiling

"Unlike me?" House turned his eyes onto his lover eyebrows raised

"Yeah" Wilson tightened his grip on Houses arm "What does _your_ ring say?"

House pulled another band out of his pocket and passed it over, watching as Wilson read the single digit '1'

"Your number 1?"

House grinned at him "Why thank you Jimmy. That's me the first Wilson husband, numero uno".

House beamed at him stroking his hair and smugly licking his lips

Wilson laughed out loud and pushed the ring onto his fiancés finger. The cold air swirling the white plumes around them, a eerie church bell clanging in the distance, signaling the end of the best day of James Wilson's life so far.

"I love you Greg"

"I love you too Jimmy"


End file.
